Welshmen Like Rain
by Fafsernir
Summary: For a first date, it had gone extremely well for Jack. But Cardiff being Cardiff, it had to rain when they got out, and Jack thought he was cursed. But Ianto seemed to actually like the rain and maybe it wasn't that bad...


_Hiya everyone! I wanted to warn that I'm currently hesitating between writing in French or English in a general way, so every reviews are more than welcomed to help me choose. I clearly stopped writing in French, especially because I only write about Torchwood lately, and it's not an easy fandom to write in as it's a bit dead (and still surviving, indeed, but still.) so I wonder which language I should keep writing in. Anyway I won't give up entirely English but I'm just trying to see which one would be the best both for readers and myself._  
 _Reviews really are important for writers :)_

 **Prompt Idea "OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night. Bonus: They don't have an umbrella, so they're foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B's childish behavior."**

* * *

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Jack grumbled as the couple – not a couple – left the restaurant. Before they had entered, it smelt like rain – didn't Cardiff always did? – but now it was pouring and they would wet themselves to the bones in less than a minute.

Ianto hid a smile behind his scarf and nodded a thanks to the man at the door before it closed after them.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, something. Like an umbrella," Jack replied, not looking at him.

"You won't find any there," Ianto shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes and put his collar up to cover his neck as he could.

"I don't like it."

"It's Wales, Jack. It rains, it happens," Ianto smiled, still half-hidden behind his scarf.

"It doesn't rain. It pours, it's shitty weather, nothing more."

Ianto genuinely laughed and started to walk backwards, facing Jack.

"Oh come on, it's kinda cool, no? I like rain."

"We were having a good night, rain ruined everything."

"For a first date, it wasn't that bad," Ianto shrugged. "Are you gonna kiss me in front of my flat?" he added, trying to lighten Jack's bad mood up.

"I could kiss you there if you insist," Jack finally said, and reached out for Ianto, but Ianto turned his back to him with a smile.

He started to run under the rain, arms outstretched, and Jack had to stop. Was Ianto, a grown up dealing with alien threats everyday, currently running around him as if he had never left childhood, with a silly smile on his face? Which turned into a silly laugh, after a while. Jack had rarely ever seen Ianto like this, and it was the first time Jack heard him really laugh since he had gotten back to the team.

"How old are you, six?" Jack said after staring at Ianto who had raised his face to the sky and let rain fall on it for a moment.

"I'm twenty-five Jack, I can still do that. You, on the other hand..."

"Are you reminding your date how old he is? I'm pretty sure it's very impolite. I still haven't decided if I want a second date," Jack answered, his voice as steady as possible. He could take the rain and cold as an excuse to the slightly shake he himself heard in it.

"Who said _I_ wanted a second date?" Ianto asked.

"You don't?" Jack asked, not really as playfully as Ianto.

Ianto turned and shook his head, smiling. Jack stared at him again, trying to keep that smile in mind for the dark days, when he would only have his memory left to remember Ianto.

He snapped back to reality when Ianto jumped in a puddle with a childish laugh. He then joined Jack and slipped a hand in his.

"How is your walk, old man?"

"Don't talk to your elders like this, it's rude. You are a vulgar young person, that's all you are."

"Oh am I?" Ianto quirked an eyebrow and leaned on with a smile.

Jack ignored his heart racing in his chest as their breaths ghosted against the other's mouth, but he couldn't suppress the disappointed sigh when Ianto accelerated his steps instead and dragged him.

"Oh come on, you can't have lived this long here and hated rain all your life," Ianto said after a while.

Jack didn't answer, now amused by Ianto's behaviour. He laughed after the fourth puddle Ianto jumped in, partly because Ianto slipped and almost ended up face first into the water, but mostly because Jack realised just how he had missed Ianto during his time away and was glad to be back to as normal as a life could get with Torchwood.

* * *

"Hey, Ianto," Jack whispered against Ianto's bare shoulder. They had just arrived home and gotten rid of most of their clothes, and Jack had taken advantages of Ianto turning his back to take his trousers off, to hug him from behind.

"Yeah?" Ianto asked, putting his hands on Jack's.

"What is it with you and rain?"

"Well what about you?"

"I just don't like being wet," Jack shrugged. "Not from the rain anyway. You?"

"I don't know. I'm Welsh, I cannot not like it."

"Of course you can," Jack smiled.

Ianto rolled his eyes – at least that sounded like something he would do – and pushed Jack's arms off him to finally take his trousers off. Jack sighed as Ianto was clearly brushing him off.

"Something's wrong?" Jack asked, hoping the tension would die out rapidly.

Ianto turned and shook his head. "It's nothing. I actually got out in the rain with my sister when we were kids. Sounds like decades ago... I sometimes realise it's not that long ago. We didn't have much, playing when it rained was fun."

Jack smiled and kissed him briefly before hugging him.

"You were kind of cute under the rain," Jack said, cupping Ianto's face between his hands. He kissed his forehead and winked at him. "Now shower time, don't die because you're a little kid that caught death outside, that's one hell of a stupid death."

Ianto shook his head as much as he could and kissed Jack, more eager than the immortal had been.

"Join me in?" Ianto asked in a whisper.

"Afraid you'll miss me in there?"

"You can scrub my back, it's hard to do. And why take a shower if I'm joining you after when you're all wet and cold? Let's make it worth it."

Jack laughed as Ianto kissed him again, and eventually nodded, following him into the bathroom.

* * *

 _As other news, **important** one: a friend wrote a list of prompts for the month of December on Tumblr, that you can find on Tumblr at _**xmasprompts. tumblr.com** _and I've created the side-blog and all so we can reblog everything there. If you guys are interested, don't hesitate to follow us and see if you can do one day (or more)! We'll be more than happy ;) (especially me if you write for Torchwood! haha)_

 _If you want to participate, but don't have Tumblr, you can post on FF and send me a PM before, so I'll check your profile in December and will directly share a link on the Tumblr blog (if you agree.)_

 _It's opened to everyone, every language, every form of art or creation... And it's just for fun :)_


End file.
